From Hero To Eternity
While having a friendly snowball fight, Toothy makes a snowball, but Toothy did not notice about that it had a spike at the center he throws it at Fuddles. Suddenly, Toothy accidentally hits Fuddles in the eye with a snowball that has a sharp rock in its center, knocking Fuddles to the ground. Meanwhile, Splendont flies into a laundromat where Mom and Baby await their laundry. Toothy walks over to Fuddles to find that her eye has been pierced by the rock in the snowball, and she is bleeding profusely. Splendont hears his screams for help, and, after putting his clothes and change in a washing machine, he flies off to investigate. He arrives to find a panic-stricken Toothy standing over Fuddles, who has stopped moving. Splendont begins giving Fuddles mouth to mouth, but, due to his super breath, he ends up inflating Fuddles to the point where he pops. Even though the resulting pop has knocked down trees and shot Fuddles' blood and organs everywhere, Splendont still listens for a heartbeat by placing his ear against Fuddles' exposed ribcage. When he doesn't find one, he briefly mourns Fuddles' death and places a detached piece of Fuddles' stomach skin over his face. Fuddles' explosion has also knocked Toothy to his back and ruptured his ear drums, throwing off his balance and vision. Splendont runs to him and happily pats her on the head before taking off. The wobbly Toothy stumbles over the the edge of a cliff and falls off, onto a snowy slope below, picking up snow as he rolls. The snowball that is forming as he rolls down the slope approaches Jussy and Superspeed who are building a snowman. Splendont hears the rumbling of the snowball and rushes to block the snowball from hitting them. Unfortunately, he misses the snowball and Jussy and Superspeed get caught up in it. Splendont flies after the snowball, using his eye lasers to try and melt it. This, however, only succeeds in splitting the snowball in two and cutting Superspeed and Jussy in half. The snowball halves roll down two different paths, leaving Splendont with double the work. He takes care of one half of the snowball by picking up a tree, which holds a treehouse where Cheesy and Scales play checkers, and uses it as a baseball bat to knock the snowball away. This lands on The Beaver's freshly shoveled driveway. She angrily kicks the side of her house, which detaches a sheet of ice from the roof, which slices off the top part of The Beaver's head. Splendont resets the tree in the ground, but the force of his swing caused Cheesy and Scales to be splattered all over the treehouse's walls. Splendont is then about to punch the other half of the snowball to oblivion, when he hears the washing machine his clothes are in buzz. Abandoning his cause, he flies back to the laundromat, where Baby has climbed into Splendont's clothes basket for fun. Splendont flies in, piles his clothes in the basket, and tosses everything from the basket into the dryer, not noticing Baby. He puts some change in the dryer and flies off, annoying Mom for flying so quickly. Elsewhere, Wooly drives a tank truck along the highway, when he sees the other half of the snowball in his rear view mirror. Wooly waves the snowball, indicating it can pass him, and then begins cursing the snowball out. He suddenly finds his truck being lifted off the ground by Splendont. Splendont flies to the outskirts of a city where the snowball is headed and throws Wooly's truck to the ground, crushing the lower half of Wooly's body beneath the truck. Splendont uses his eye lasers on the truck, causing it to explode and send the upper half of Wooly's body flying into space. The snowball rolls onto the truck and is melted by the fire from the explosion. This, unfortunately, causes the town to flood. To get rid of the excess water, Splendont drills a hole in the ground to allow the water to drain. The water level quickly drops, but Lumpy, Puffy, Hippy, Liftelle, Shiftette, and Icy are sucked into the whirlpool of water that flows down the hole. Luckily, the water stops flowing before Toothy is sucked in. Splendont flies down and again pats Toothy on the head, who bids him farewell as he flies away. The ground begins rumbling and Toothy looks into the hole, only to have lava fly out and burn his head. He runs away as lava begins flooding the town. Toothy ends up running off a cliff, and forming a new snowball as he rolls down another slope. Back at the laundromat, Splendont collects his clothes, but is confused when he sees all of his whites are now black. He looks in the dryer to see Baby's blood, organs, and hat all over the interior of the dryer. Acting nonchalantly, Splendont flies out of the laundromat, once again annoying Mom. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images